Stars
by Heartsong's Fanfictions
Summary: Sunpaw and Moonpaw are from two different Clans and harness two totally different mindsets. One thing they have in common, however, is the prophecy that ties them together - and the one moment in their past that changed both themselves and their Clans.
1. Prologue

**Hello everyone! Long time no see. I'm not entirely sure what to say to you, because I haven't actually been out here on FF in quite a while, so.. erm. Well.**

**Yeah.**

**For those of you who don't know of TFP (my unfinished fanfiction... hehe, silly me), Stars is actually an old plot that I am bringing back to life in a different light. I saw a whole other direction that could have been gone with these characters, and so help me I am going to TAKE it.**

**...**

**-cough-**

**But yeah, anyway.. here it is, folks. I really, sincerely hope you enjoy it.**

**DISCLAIMER: If Warriors were mine, ShadowClan would totally be the protagonists ;D**

**

* * *

**

There were no stars in the city.

There was only cold, hard concrete and the tiniest glimpse of silver in the sky at night. Brilliant lights overflowed the cracked streets; screeching and yowling and pain and chaos flooding around them all. They had been irrevocably exposed, trapped under the glare of a thousand glittering lights and forced to run, to search for a sign of shadow or true light, searching the dark of the sky for a glimpse of silver, of gold on a horizon blocked from vision, _any_ -

Life in the city had hardened her.

Scars lined her pelt; some holding memories both faint and bold and some she couldn't remember obtaining at all. There was a cut here, a slash there, and it gave her the look of a cat that shouldn't be confronted, especially with that... light that shone in her eyes. Those fresh green eyes, nearly reminiscent of the deep undergrowth she shouldered her way through at that very moment.

At her side padded a young tom - with gleaming, darting eyes colored identical to hers and a twitchy step that was, quite frankly, starting to get on her nerves. Her everlasting affection for him, however, stopped her from snapping. Well, that and the kit squirming in her jaws.

At first she had been rendered speechless by how beautiful it all was, a shaky sigh escaping her muzzle and making the little silver kit in her jaws mewl as she gazed in wonder at the trees that showed small glimpses of a sparkling night sky. It would be a nice change for them - a fresh start to a new beginning, with the scent of flora and the glittering of thousands of stars around them; always watching.

"Night," The tom spoke hesitantly, voice slightly muffled by the fur of a large golden kit in his jaws. "You've heard the stories of the cats who live in these woods, haven't you? They're savages! If you stay here, your kits will become the same as them - then maybe even you will, as well!"

Night, the sleek black she-cat beside him, turned her piercing green gaze on her brother. His orange pelt was well-groomed and his body plump - instead of staying on the streets with her, he had taken to living with the humans. Scandalous, unforgivable behavior to the street cats. Because of the shame that her brother brought to her family, Night had to work extra hard to earn respect.

With the delivery of her kits she had decided that, since no one was there to help hunt for her, she would just have to figure something else out on her own.

"You know I don't have a choice, Hunter," She sighed. "Steel... was my only other option. Now he's gone." Green eyes hardened and she added, "They would have come for my kits and I too, if I had stayed."

Her brother's gaze flashed down to the forest floor, scuffing the dirt with a white paw. "You still have one option left, Night, and you know it." Soft green eyes flashed hopefully upward to meet acidic emerald. "Come stay with me. My humans would happily-"

"No." Night cut the tom off with a sharp hiss. The kit in her jaws stilled, ears flat against its head. At this motion the she-cat's eyes softened and she lowered her tone to a slightly dangerous mew. "That isn't an option for me, Hunter. I don't..." She trailed off, flicking her ears and moving quicker, causing Hunter to scurry hastily after her. "...I look after myself."

"What about the kits?" Hunter smartmouthed.

Night's eyes narrowed and she paused, shooting jade daggers at the plump orange tom behind her. "They are a part of me..." _and Steel_, she added silently - "therefore, I must take care of them as best I can." Her gaze flickered down to peer softly at the little golden bundle in her brother's jaws before she started to walk again, ears pricked and alert.

They walked like this for a while, moving deeper and deeper into the forest. They dodged adders in a rocky alcove; passed a large sycamore and came across a large road that Night knew would help guide her brother back to the city. They had decided to take a more discreet route - instead of cutting straight through the city and following the road into the forest (which would inevitably cause them to come into contact with the very cats they were running from), they thought that it might be safer to move through the smaller and more domestic part of the city. After all, every cat seemed much more friendly over there and willing to help.

Hunter suddenly shivered, glancing worriedly over his shoulder with large eyes. "Night, I really don't think it's-"

A snarl sounded over the roar of traffic.

Blazing red fur burst from the undergrowth, bushy tail lashing and black eyes glaring hatefully at the two cats before it. The fox bared its teeth, eying the two kits in the cat's jaws with hunger and desperation.

It lunged.

Hunter couldn't fight it off by herself, she knew. They would have to run. Maybe, if she just held out for a little longer, she could get her kits to safety on the other side.

She slashed and clawed and tried to fight, tossing the kit over at Hunter, who quickly sheltered it with his body. He watched with growing horror as the fox and Night battled, the latter growing more and more weak as the fox's more powerful blows crashed into her. She let out a cry as the fox sunk its teeth into her hind leg, pain lacing up the limb with fiery heat.

Finally, a break in traffic.

With a hiss she slashed at the fox's muzzle. The animal howled in pain, staggering back and giving her just enough time to whirl and dash back to her kit.

Blood poured from her wounds, but she refused to give in. She snatched her kit up and started to stagger across the road, ignoring her brother's cries and gasping and trying not to falter as her injured leg caused her to move slower.

There was the blare of a horn, and brilliant lights suddenly trapped her on the cracked, black-tar path.

Night's eyes squeezed shut. This was her fate, she knew. She was never meant to live in these trees - she was trapped; chained to the life she's always known, of harsh yellow lights and scarred concrete.

However.

The kit was not.

Emerald eyes snapped open after a millisecond; shining with the light of resolve. She tossed the kit forward, to the other side of the path, where it landed on the cold, damp marshland with a tiny squeal before it grew still.

She moved forward after it, toward the shadows and the mud and the silver pelt that seemed to glow like a moon in the darkness of the night-

A sickening crunch, and Night caught one last glimpse of the stars.

* * *

Hunter gasped, trembling with fear and shock and the pain, oh the _pain_. Night was gone, of that he knew. He'd heard the crunch and the squeal as the truck - oh, great fate, the _truck_ -

The fox had gone - it had been chased off by a group of cats who call themselves "ThunderClan". They speak of their territory and their code and their pride. It doesn't sound like a great life to him... he's got everything he wants, after all.

But Night had been strong. Not like him. While he'd show his stomach for a decent meal, Night would fight and scavenge for her own. She took pride in the fact that she could catch her own food, and the fact that she could fight a battle and win. It was that drive she had - that sort of spirit - that Hunter had always lacked.

These cats seemed to harness that spirit.

Wanting to honor Night's life, he presented the little tabby kitten in his jaws to the ThunderClan. He nudged it forward, watching with a piercing fondness as it batted at his nose, squealing as it rolled over and towards the Clan cats.

A battle-hardened gray tom stepped forward, eyes as blue and light as the sky studying the small blazing kitten before turning his gaze onto Hunter. "You're sure of this?"

The plump orange tom took one last long look at his nephew before raising his eyes to the ThunderClan. "I'm absolutely positive. But... I want you to promise me something."

The gray tom hesitated, but inclined his head slightly. "You may speak your wishes."

"Let this kit know who his mother was." For once, soft green eyes reflected the burning passion in his sister's. "Tell him that she was a fighter - a warrior. No matter who put her down, she would always rise back up. She wouldn't give up; wouldn't show her belly. She fought to the death to keep her kits alive, and..." He swallowed. "...and even though he was the only one left, he should still be proud of her. Because she tried, and she succeeded in keeping herself alive... one way or another." Bowing his head in sadness, he flexed his paws - the claws had been taken from him a while ago. "Most of all, though, tell him that she loved him. She loved him with all of her heart."

Whiskers twitched, and the gray tom of ThunderClan took the kit in his jaws. "I'd be happy to."

Satisfied, Hunter turned and began to follow the road back home. He paused only once to glance across the road, and froze at what he saw.

Deadly amber eyes shone from the shadows, eying the bloodied body of his sister and a tiny, unmoving silver bundle lying in the plush marshland grass. A muzzle moved forward - colored a deep reddish brown, as if stained with blood - and sniffed at the fur.

Amber eyes blazed, wonder shimmering in the cold depths, and it was as if a fire had been lit.

Teeth bared, and in a heartbeat, Night's second kit was gone.

* * *

The two medicine cats conversed quietly, surrounded by fresh foliage and the light of a thousand stars.

"It doesn't do any good to say nothing, Pebbleheart. Shouldn't we inform our Clans of this prophecy?"

The dark gray tom narrowed his eyes. "If you must tell anyone, Cloudspots, tell only your leader. For all we know, the prophecy won't happen for quite a while, and it would not do any good to cause panic amongst ourselves." He stood and stretched, long legs trembling.

The other tom hesitated, his long black fur rippling as he shuffled his paws. He tilted his head to the side. "Will you be telling Shadowstar, Pebbleheart?"

Pebbleheart turned his gaze on Cloudspots, scanning the other tom up and down. "...May StarClan watch over you, Cloudspots." With that, the dark gray tom vanished, leaving the other medicine cat alone in his dream.

With a sigh, the green-eyed tom began to look up at the stars. Quietly, he repeated the prophecy to himself.

_"One of shadow and one of light, two will come from steel and night. Two will rise and blood will shed; one will rise at the other's end."_

_

* * *

_

**So, I hope you enjoyed that revamp of The Forgotten Prophecy! I've gotten rid of the chunky title and decided to go in a whole new direction with Stars - there are still going to be three books, but it won't go as fast as the previous one did, and I assure you that there will be more twists and turns. Hopefully I keep updating this, and if I don't... feel free to harass me about it.**

**Reviews help, though ;D They help a lotttt.**

**They're like my coffee.**

**It's what keeps me going.**

**o-o**

**Reviewwww.**


	2. Allegiances

**ALLEGIANCES**

**(Note: These are NOT totally accurate. I lost my Secrets of the Clans book and I don't know who the ShadowClan deputy was. Hehe. If anyone knows, please please PLEASE review and tell me - I'll try to fix it before I get started on the first chapter. I'd really appreciate it.)**

**

* * *

**

**ShadowClan**

_Leader: _Shadowstar - thick-furred black she-cat with green eyes

_Deputy:_ Toadfang - brown tabby tom with sharp yellow eyes

_Medicine cat:_ Pebbleheart - passionate dark gray tom with bright amber eyes

_Warriors:_

Foxfoot - russet she-cat with brilliant amber eyes

Ratheart - light gray tom with mustard yellow eyes

Mudwhisker - dappled brown tom with green eyes

Lizardtail - brown tabby she-cat with light green eyes

Ravenpelt - sleek black she-cat with dark yellow eyes

Cinderclaw - gray tabby tom with amber eyes

_Apprentices:_

Cloudpaw - gray and white she-cat with amber eyes (mentor, Cinderclaw)

Smallpaw - tiny gray tom with green eyes (mentor, Ravenpelt)

_Queens:_

Poppyfur - gray tabby she-cat with yellow eyes (mother of Rainkit and Batkit)

Tawnyear - light brown she-cat with green eyes (mother of Mothkit and adoptive mother of Moonkit)

_Kits:_

Moonkit - silver tabby she-cat with green eyes

Mothkit - light brown tabby tom with yellow eyes

Rainkit - pale gray tabby tom with yellow eyes

Batkit - smoky black tom with amber eyes

_Elders:_

Spiderpelt - brown tabby tom with yellow eyes

* * *

**ThunderClan**

_Leader:_ Thunderstar - large orange tom with white paws and amber eyes

_Deputy:_ Lightningtail - lithe pale ginger tabby tom with yellow eyes

_Medicine cat:_ Cloudspots - long-furred black tom with a white chest, white ears, and two white paws

_Warriors:_

Graystorm - gray tabby tom with sky-blue eyes

Volepelt - brown she-cat with green eyes

Ashnose - gray tabby she-cat with pale green eyes

Dustwhisker - light brown tom with yellow eyes

Hazelfoot - dusky brown she-cat with amber eyes

Silverstripe - silver tabby tom with dark yellow eyes

_Apprentices:_

Mousepaw - dusky brown tom with green eyes (mentor, Ashnose)

Pinepaw - reddish-brown she-cat with amber eyes (mentor, Dustwhisker)

_Queens:_

Fireflower - ginger she-cat with amber eyes (mother of Emberkit and Goldenkit)

Sparrowtail - spunky brown she-cat with light green eyes (mother of Leafkit; adoptive mother of Sunkit)

_Kits:_

Sunkit - golden tabby tom with bright green eyes

Leafkit - brown she-cat with light green eyes

Emberkit - dark ginger tom with green eyes

Goldenkit - golden tabby she-cat with amber eyes

_Elders:_

Whiteclaw - old white tom, blind


	3. Ch 1: Becoming Sunpaw

**Thanks to all that put this story on Story Alert, and a special thanks to Cinderweasel, who was the only one who actually reviewed. She even reviewed on the Allegiances!**

**Speaking of which - to respond to the Raggedpelt thing, Cinderweasel, I don't think that it's so... Raggedpelt wasn't deputy of ShadowClan until Bluestar's time, and at this point, not even Moonflower's mother was born! But thank you so much for your input, I really appreciate it :) -gives muffin of gratefulness-**

**Well, here's chapter one! I hope you like it.**

* * *

_Where was the horizon?_

_The trees and the undergrowth obscured it from vision._

_He twisted and turned, pushing his way through thick brambles which clawed golden tufts of fur from his body. Sunkit's form was abused, scars appearing as the scratches seemed to heal themselves immediately. His eyes were closed when, finally, he broke free, and he was scarred and ugly now but he could feel the light surrounding him, encasing him, and when he opened his eyes..._

Light green eyes peered curiously down at him, and blinked.

Sunkit yowled, scrambling backward and nearly tumbling over a dark ginger tom in the process. His emerald eyes were wide with surprise as they flickered to his adoptive sister, then narrowed almost immediately.

"Give me some warning before you do that, Leafkit," He whined, shaking out his fur. Unlike in the dream, his pelt was soft, fluffy, and unscarred.

The dream was something that Sunkit knew he should be used to by now - after all, he'd been having it since as long as he could remember. When he woke up, however, he'd always feel so... disoriented. Almost like he'd lived a thousand moons in the dream, before waking up to reality... and nearly not believing it was all real.

Leafkit bounced up to him and pressed her nose to his. "I just wanted to wake you up," She quipped, light eyes shining with mirth. She was the spitting image of her mother (who was almost as energetic as the kits themselves), with soft brown tabby fur and long legs that kept her up and about almost every minute of the day. "I missed my little brother!"

Sunkit, who was much bigger than all of the other kits, still did not understand why Leafkit pushed the subject of his being her 'little brother'.

Rolling his eyes, the much bigger kit pushed his sister back with a white forepaw. "Yeah, well, I was going to wake up anyway." He let out a yawn, glancing over at the other two kits who were now wide awake and studying them intently. "Oh... sorry. I didn't mean to wake you up." He shot a glare at his sister. "Leafkit probably did, though."

Just as Emberkit was about to toss out a sharp retort, Goldenkit piped, "That's okay, Sunkit. It was about time we got up anyway." That was a complete lie, but Goldenkit didn't really seem to mind the fact that she was woken up. Her honey-amber eyes shone as she wriggled her haunches. "Wanna play?"

Emberkit looked miffed that he was cut off, but the prospect of a game quickly eliminated his indignant feelings.

Leafkit's eyes brightened even more, if possible. "Great idea!" She bounced. Sunkit rolled his eyes.

Emberkit's bright green eyes narrowed. "I'll be the ShadowClan leader," He hissed, making the most intimidating form possible for a fluffy little orange furball. "ShadowClan want to steal ThunderClan territory and take over the forest!"

Leafkit moved to the ginger tom's side. "I'll be one of his _evil_ warriors," She growled intimidatedly, twitching her tail and eying Sunkit like she was about to pounce.

Sunkit raised himself up and tried to look noble. "ThunderClan will not permit this!" He declared boldly. "Come on, Goldenstar! Let's drive these cowards back to the filth where they belong!"

Goldenkit let out a triumphant yowl (which was more like a squeak) and the cats clashed in battle - sufficiently waking their mothers from what had been a relatively good night's rest.

Fireflower yawned, stretching out in her nest before skirting around the fight and peering outside of the nursery. "Great StarClan, it's barely dawn. Didn't you kits get a wink of sleep?"

Sparrowtail stretched in her nest, pale green eyes brightening as she spotted the four reenacting a battle between 'good' and 'evil'. "When did you ever get a wink of sleep when you were young, Fireflower?" With a purr, she added, "Scratch that. When did you _ever_ get a wink of sleep?"

Fireflower's whiskers twitched. "You've got a point there," She sighed, taking one last look at the kits before starting to push her way out of the nursery. "Will you watch the kits for a moment, Sparrowtail? I need some fresh air."

Sparrowtail nodded, curling her tail over her paws. "I'd be happy to."

Sunkit spiraled backward as he was attacked with full force from Leafkit. She was faster than he was, so she was getting more blows in than him, however small they may seem. Growling, he took a swipe at the little brown she-cat, hoping that his size would eventually become his advantage.

Right when he was about to land a blow, however, a ginger head pushed its way into the nursery - though it wasn't the one they were expecting. Large, warm amber eyes studied the kits with a soft light of wisdom, and Sunkit caught a glimpse of massive white paws just outside the entrance to the nursery. "Sparrowtail, may I speak with you?"

The lithe brown she-cat looked slightly surprised, but nodded. She stood and glanced meaningfully at the kits before meowing, "You heard Thunderstar. I'll be back in a minute. Play nice." Her gaze rested on Leafkit for a moment before she turned, form vanishing just outside the bramble of the nursery wall.

Sunkit, curiosity getting the better of him, completely abandoned the game (much as the other kits had when they caught sight of their leader) and moved forward to crouch at the nursery entrance. The others seemed to follow him closely, also quite curious, and pricked their ears to listen as well.

The deep rumble of Thunderstar's quiet meow was slightly muffled from the bramble walls, but his words could be heard nonetheless. "It has come to my attention that your kits are coming of age. I caught Fireflower just as she was leaving camp and spoke to her about it as well, and though she says she believes that Leafkit and Sunkit are ready for apprenticeship, I'd like your own opinion on the matter. You are, after all... their mother."

His tone seemed strange to Sunkit, as if he were hesitant to use those words around Sparrowtail. The brief moment was quickly forgotten when his mother replied immediately.

"Of course they're ready, Thunderstar. They've been ready for moons! Sunkit is growing much too big for the nursery, and Leafkit has so much energy that it rivals my own." Her teasing complaint drew a small purr of amusement out of her leader.

"That's all I need to hear, Sparrowtail. Thank you. We will begin the ceremony at sunhigh."

"Have you already chosen mentors for them?" Her tone sounded surprised.

"There have been... requests." Thunderstar's meow seemed strange at this point, almost stiff. "You have anticipated this, haven't you?"

"...Ahh, yes." Sparrowtail knew something, but Sunkit couldn't pinpoint what. "Graystorm was always one to hold true to his word, wasn't he?"

Small shuffling sounds alerted Sunkit that the two were most likely about to wrap things up, and he flicked his ears in warning so that the other kits scattered and tried to act more natural.

"Indeed." Thunderstar's meow was quieter now, less easy to hear for Sunkit. "He never breaks a promise."

A few more pleasantries were exchanged before Sparrowtail finally pushed her way into the nursery, only to face four wide-eyed, innocent looking kits staring in her direction. Blinking slowly, the brown she cat sighed and twitched her tail. "...If you hadn't heard already, you're becoming apprentices at sunhigh."

The celebration the kits had was one to be remembered, and it involved Sparrowtail collapsing on the floor in a heap of warm-colored fur and Fireflower arriving to a festival of squealing kits.

* * *

"Goldenkit, step forward."

The kits were lined in a row in front of the Highrock. All four were wide-eyed, gazing up at their leader with undisguised excitement. Emberkit's fur was fluffed out, Leafkit couldn't keep herself from bouncing, and Sunkit thought he would die his heart was pounding so hard. Goldenkit seemed to be the only calm one there; a quietly determined look in her eyes as she stepped forward and raised a brilliant amber gaze onto her leader.

"From this day, until you recieve your warrior name, you will be known as Goldenpaw. I ask StarClan to guide you and watch over you until you find it in your paws the strength and courage of a warrior."

His amber gaze turned to the crowd. "Hazelfoot, would you please step forward?"

The dusky brown she-cat did so, locking eyes with Goldenpaw in the process. Her eyes softened.

"Hazelfoot, you are ready and willing to take on an apprentice. You had received excellent training from Whiteclaw, you have shown yourself to be swift, faithful, and true, and I expect you to pass on all you know to Goldenpaw."

The warrior nodded and padded up to the younger she-cat, and they touched noses.

"Goldenpaw! Goldenpaw!"

This process repeated with Emberpaw and Leafpaw. The former was given to Silverstripe for mentoring, and Leafpaw was now the apprentice of Volepelt. Soon only Sunkit sat at the front of the camp, and he felt the burning hot gazes of his Clanmates on his pelt.

"Sunkit, step forward."

He did so.

"From this day, until you recieve your warrior name, you will be known as Sunpaw. I ask StarClan to guide you and watch over you until you find it in your paws the strength and courage of a warrior."

Thunderstar glanced up, eyes falling immediately on a single warrior. "Graystorm, step forward."

The battle-hardened tom did so, sky-blue eyes flickering down to Sunpaw's own. A chill ran down his spine as he stared into those eyes - there was something about the knowing light that sparkled there...

"Graystorm, you have requested to mentor this apprentice. You had recieved excellent training from Lightningtail, you have shown yourself to be strong, intelligent, and passionate, and I expect you to pass on all you know to Sunpaw."

The large gray warrior bowed his head. "I'd be honored, Thunderstar." He padded up without hesitation to touch noses with his new apprentice.

At the back of the crowd, Cloudspot's eyes narrowed.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter! The next one will be coming up soon; only next time, we'll be looking into Moonkit's apprentice ceremony.**

**Reviews?**


	4. Ch 2: Becoming Moonpaw

**Hey guys! Well, I'm just on a roll, aren't I? Two chapters in the same week! I've been trying to write more and more often, and it took me a little bit (because of personal troubles) to get the hang of this chapter. When I did, though, I really started to like all of the characters as they turned out. I hope you like them, too! :) Enjoy!**

* * *

ShadowClan warriors did not sleep.

They were night hunters. They slipped into darkness as easily as a fish moves through water. A ShadowClan warrior is a master of surprise, ready to strike at the opportune moment. They are strong, cunning, swift, and intelligent, giving them a more unique style compared to the brashness of ThunderClan, the fluidity of RiverClan, and the flightiness of WindClan. They are strongly feared because of the fact that they are unseen - always there and always watching.

ShadowClan warriors did not sleep.

Moonkit yawned.

The tiny silver she-kit glanced wearily up at the sun; it had just begun to rise. This was about the time that the warriors came back from their hunting trips and the others started taking patrols. Since the other Clans were mainly up and about during the day, ShadowClan made positive that at least a few of their warriors sacrificed some cat-napping (ShadowClan warriors did not sleep) for the security and safety of what little territory they had. Their reputation wasn't one to be admired - but they were strongly bound together because of it.

A blow to the back of the head snapped her immediately out of her thoughts, and she spat as she toppled over.

An amused purr sounded from behind her. "A ShadowClan warrior should always be alert," A voice meowed mockingly. "Oh, wait. You're just a silly rogue that Shadowstar took pity on."

Moonkit straightened herself and shook out her fur, turning a sharp green gaze on her denmate. His smoky black fur was fluffed with excitement and his amber eyes were narrowed. She didn't bother to reply, starting to lap down her ruffled fur.

Batkit's whiskers twitched. "Don't you have anything to say, filth?" The pale gray tom-kit beside him stayed silent, making no move to assault Moonkit as well, though he didn't defend her either. His yellow eyes were slightly bored, staring off in another direction, as if this were a regular occurence for him.

Which, it was, sadly.

"No one likes you here." Moonkit's general attention snapped back to Batkit in a heartbeat, shoulders tensing slightly at his words, though she continued to refuse to acknowledge his presence by keeping her gaze on her fur. The tom continued, taking a step closer with a small sneer on his features. "You should run back to twolegplace while you have the chance, and before you're driven out of here yourself."

At that, green eyes snapped up, glaring heatedly into amber. In a flash Moonkit was bowling Batkit over, a silent ball of silver fury unsheathing sharp, tiny claws on her tormentor.

Batkit, ignoring his brother's protests as well as the new arrival of Mothkit (who happened to be extremely protective of his adoptive sister), fought back in earnest, attempting to use his larger size and strength to his advantage by pinning Moonkit down. To his surprise, however, she slithered right out of his grasp like a snake and turned quickly, snapping out with a forepaw.

The blow caught the smoky tom across the face, who growled with frustration. "You-"

"Enough."

The booming voice was enough to still both kits. Batkit scrambled off of Moonkit, panting slightly, and the tiny silver kit slowly rolled over and onto her paws. Both stared at the ground, looking guilty.

Shadowstar looked pleased.

"While it is enjoyable to see our kits becoming such strong little warriors, fighting amongst Clanmates in unacceptable." Her voice purred at the beginning, then turned stern as her dark emerald gaze studied the two kits. "If I ever see this kind of behavior happen again, it will not be tolerated. ShadowClan is known for its discipline. We cannot have our reputation blackened by a couple of kits who couldn't control themselves." Her eyes narrowed. "Understood?"

"Yes, Shadowstar," The two kits meowed immediately, voices strong and clear.

The large black she-cat nodded. "Very well." She turned her gaze on the nursery, where Poppyfur sat watching the kits. The pretty she-cat's eyes were cold as she studied Moonkit with obvious distaste.

She had let the fight progress on purpose. Anger flashed in Moonkit's chest, but she did not voice it.

"Poppyfur," Shadowstar called, moving over to the queen. "Where is Tawnyear?"

The gray queen's yellow gaze rested calmly on Shadowstar. "She needed a break from the nursery, Shadowstar." Her eyes flickered over to Moonkit, contempt shining in their depths, before they returned to her leader. "She went to take a walk in the woods."

Narrowing her eyes, Shadowstar growled, "You should have been more alert, Poppyfur. I do not like conflict within the Clan, not when so many are against us." A threatening tone entered her voice. "Bad blood or not, she is still a part of the Clan, and she will be trained as a warrior. Get used to it."

Poppyfur's expression seemed to blacken, as if she were about to argue, but she chose instead to simply incline her head slightly.

With a swish of her black fur, Shadowstar turned to address the four kits that now stood side by side. "You're all becoming too independent for the nursery. Such strong cats shouldn't be wasting their time in such a place." The she-cat flicked her tail. "You will be awarded your apprenticeship at moonhigh. Be prepared." With those words she began to pad away, leaving a dark cloud of excitement over the four kittens.

Mothkit, temporarily forgetting his anger towards Batkit, nudged his adoptive sister in the shoulder. "Did you hear that?" He squeaked merrily, bright yellow eyes sparkling. "Apprentices! We're finally going to learn how to be warriors!" His light brown tabby fur was puffed out in excitement.

Moonkit's whiskers twitched, and the she-cat spoke for the first time that morning. "I know!" She meowed in reply, eyes shining. "I wonder who our mentors will be?"

A dry, teasing voice interrupted them. "Whoever they are, they aren't going to be impressed with the lot of you. That is, not unless you get any rest."

Moonkit and Mothkit turned at the same time, seeming to brighten even more once they realized who had spoken. "Tawnyear!" Mothkit crowed, rushing forward to nuzzle his mother. "Tawnyear, did you hear? We're becoming apprentices!"

The she-cat's light green eyes shone. "So I heard, little one," She mewed, nuzzling her son back. "I'm so proud of you." She turned her gaze on Moonkit. "I'm so proud of both of you!"

Moonkit twitched her tail and stood a bit straighter. A compliment was rare, and though Tawnyear loved her just as much as Mothkit, she knew that the she-cat didn't praise others often. "Thanks, Tawnyear. I'll try my best to be the best warrior I can be."

"Me too! Me too!" Mothkit bounced up and down, radiating energy. "I'll be the strongest and fastest and quietest-"

Tawnyear rolled her eyes, shooting an amused glance at Moonkit as she started to corrall her son into the nursery. "Alright, alright, settle down now. You'll want that kind of energy tonight. Knowing our warriors, they're going to want to start your training as soon as possible - and they won't go easy on you, either."

Moonkit followed the two tabbies into the nursery, pausing once to glance around the camp and take a deep breath in.

She thought she saw a pair of dark amber eyes flash in the shadows nearby, but didn't have time to investigate as Tawnyear was pushing and prodding her into her nest for one last time.

* * *

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join beneath the Lowstump for a Clan meeting!"

The shadows around camp seemed to flow forward, all meeting at the center of the camp before the large stump of an old pine tree. The moonlight radiated from the sky and touched the camp silver, a soft and unearthly light shimmering on the pelts of all cats. At the front of the crowd sat the four kittens, awaiting ceremony.

First went Batkit and Rainkit. The former was given to Mudwhisker - a calm, kind tom to balance out the rambunctious and aggressive nature of Batpaw. Rainpaw was given to Ravenpelt; a good match, in Moonkit's opinion. Her brother went to Lizardtail willingly; the she-cat was hot-tempered, witty, and quick - the two would get along stunningly.

Then, it was Moonkit's turn. The silver she-cat took a step forward, ignoring some of the hostile stares that burned into her back. ShadowClan was a tight-knit group; they didn't appreciate outsiders, but she didn't mind. She would make sure to prove them wrong.

Shadowstar stared down from her perch on the Lowstump, fluffy tail curled over her paws. "From this day, until you recieve your warrior name, you will be known as Moonpaw. I ask StarClan to guide you and watch over you until you find it in your paws the loyalty and cunning of a warrior." The black she-cat studied the crowd, green eyes narrowing as they landed on a familiar shadow. "Foxfoot, step forward."

The darkness broke and a cat prowled out and into the moonlight. Her blood-russet fur washed silver in the moonlight, but her dark amber eyes shone out brilliantly in their true colors. Moonpaw felt a chill run down her spine at the she-cat's feral looks; she seemed so familiar, but she couldn't quite remember why.

"Foxfoot, you've requested Moonpaw as an apprentice, and rightly so. As the warrior that found this rogue as a kit, it is your duty and responsibility to train her in our ways and turn her into a fierce and loyal cat. I trained you well, young one. I expect you to pass on all you know to Moonpaw."

Foxfoot bowed her head deeply and turned to take silent, swift steps over to Moonpaw. She studied the silver cat with expressionless, burning eyes for a moment before leaning down and touching their noses together.

Moonpaw barely stopped herself from flinching back, obviously intimidated by her new mentor. She ignored what few cats were calling out her name and waited for her mentor to speak, standing at attention even as the cats dispersed.

The russet she-cat before her seemed to study her new apprentice, head tilted to the side. "...Are you surprised that I'm the one who found you?" Her voice was sharp, cutting, like a broken shard of ice.

Moonpaw's whiskers twitched hesitantly. "A bit," She admitted. "I... I guess I didn't expect you to offer yourself to train me."

Foxfoot narrowed her eyes. "It's only logical," She growled, flicking her tail and turning to trot over to the camp entrance. Moonpaw realized the signal a second late and had to bound forward to catch up with her mentor - the she-cat was fast. "Besides, no one else was going to be willing to train a /rogue/ kit."

Moonpaw's shoulders stiffened, and she opened her mouth to retort. She was cut off, however, by her mentor once more.

"I like you, Moonpaw. I've seen you interact with - who is that tom, Batkit? - over at the nursery. He's bigger than you, stronger than you, but you're smarter. You won't put up with anything he tries to do. I admire that." Foxfoot turned to stare hard at Moonpaw over her shoulder, though a slight glimmer of excitement could be seen in her eyes. "I'm going to teach you how to use your smarts and your passion and channel that into your duty - to be the best warrior for ShadowClan that you can be. Is that understood?"

Moonpaw blinked. "Perfectly, Foxfoot."

The russet she-cat flicked her tail. "Great. Let's get started."

A bloody flash, and Moonpaw found herself scrambling to catch up.


	5. Ch 3: ThunderClan Territory

It was dawn. The sun peered over the line of trees, washing the sky pink and chasing away the darkness of night. Maple and beech swayed together in the warm greenleaf wind, and the faint twitch of undergrowth signified the waking of possible prey. It was all very rousing to Sunpaw's senses, and the young tom took a deep breath in to savor the scent of flowers on the breeze.

"One thing you have to remember," Graystorm meowed, curling a fluffy tail over his white paws, "Is that you are the predator. As long as you stick together, you have no need to fear anything - with your Clanmates, you are safe."

The four newest apprentices sat together in a row, looking up at their mentors with awe in their eyes. Leafpaw's tabby fur was fluffed up with excitement, and her tail kept thumping Emberpaw in the side, causing the fiery orange tom to constantly turn and glare at her. Goldenpaw sat straight and poised, ears up as she listened to the lecture, while Sunpaw continued to be slightly distracted by the sounds and scents of the forest outside of the sandy hollow.

Silverstripe twitched his tail, dark yellow eyes gleaming. "Don't get too arrogant, now," The tom added. "You still need training, but with plenty of that, you can take on anything."

Volepelt nodded in agreement. "That is what you're here for – to learn the ways of ThunderClan and the Warrior Code."

Hazelfoot stood. "First, however, you must get to know the territory. How useful is a warrior that doesn't even know their way around?" Her amber eyes shone. "Follow me." She turned swiftly and bolted into the undergrowth, with the four other mentors trailing after her.

The apprentices shared looks before taking off after the older cats, and after just a few moments of running, they were struggling to catch up. Sunpaw seemed to be having the most trouble; he was the biggest and bulkiest of all four of the kits, not really built for speed. Leafpaw was taking it all in stride, green eyes shining as she used her long legs to propel herself forward.

For all he knew, neither Sparrowtail or Dustwhisker – his parents – had a bulky form like he did. Vaguely he wondered where he had gotten it from, but his thought process was stopped when he almost crashed into Goldenpaw as she skidded to a halt in front of him.

A strong, strange scent crashed into him, and he wrinkled his nose in distaste. Beside him, he heard Emberpaw exclaim loudly, "Eugh, it smells like fish!"

Silverstripe shot a warning look at his apprentice before whispering, "This is the border between RiverClan and ThunderClan." He flicked his tail at the river nearby, the water swirling with a deep darkness that made Sunpaw shiver. Across the way, he spotted an area of golden rocks that looked absolutely perfect to lie on and rest in the sun. Feeling a pang of jealousy toward the RiverClanners, he turned to listen to Silverstripe as the tom continued to talk.

"There is one thing you have to remember – as long as they respect our boundaries, we will respect theirs. Never cross into another Clan's territory unless it is urgent or you have the permission to. Understood?" His amber eyes narrowed at the kits.

All four nodded in union.

"Good," Silverstripe meowed smoothly, ears twitching. "Lead the way, Hazelfoot."

The dusky she-cat blinked once before taking off. The cats followed along the border, taking a look into the Treecut Place and Tallpines. They circled around Snakerocks (Graystorm said it was too dangerous for them at this point; they would have to wait until later to explore) and sniffed around the Great Sycamore before coming to a stop in front of the Thunderpath.

Roaring filled his ears, and the ground shook as massive monsters propelled themselves past, emitting a horrid smell that caused their eyes to water and made them cough uncontrollably.

"This is the Thunderpath," Volepelt meowed, nodding her head towards the hot, sticky black ground. "And across it is ShadowClan's territory." Sunpaw, through a break in traffic, could see the darkness of the marshland across the way. A crawling sensation went up his spine, and he felt as if he was being watched, but he could see nothing but the cruel, wet ground and the charred path that came before it.

"I heard you could never, ever trust a ShadowClan cat," Emberpaw whispered. "They're cunning, sneaky, and have no sense of honor. They'll claw you the second your back is turned." His green eyes burned wickedly. "It's like they're a bunch of rogues, living in a dump like that. Why they even bother calling themselves a Clan-"

"Emberpaw," Graystorm said sharply, blue eyes blazing. "That's enough." At the commanding sound of his voice the apprentice jumped slightly, flattening his ears in embarrassment. The large gray tom turned his gaze on the other kits and meowed, "In a way, he's right. You can never trust a ShadowClan cat – nor can you trust a RiverClan cat, or even a WindClan cat. We may make our alliances some days, to keep the peace, but things can change in just a heartbeat. In the end, it is only our own Clan that we can trust."

Sunpaw blinked, and turned his green gaze across the Thunderpath.

An identical pair of eyes stared back at him.


	6. Ch 4: Foxfoot's Lesson

The moon was still high in the sky, casting a brilliant silver glow upon the unfamiliar territory. Moonpaw's breath came in harsh gasps as she sprinted, trying as hard as possible to keep up with her swift mentor. There were times where she thought she had lost Foxfoot completely, only to see a flash of red fur and take off running after it.

Then, all sight of the older she-cat ceased.

Moonpaw skidded to a halt, panting as she tried to recognize her surroundings. When she failed to do so, she closed her eyes and felt a deep hopelessness surround her. What was she going to do? She couldn't believe she'd already lost her mentor on the first day. Maybe her rogue blood didn't make her quite so cut out for being a warrior.

"You're on your own." Foxfoot's voice echoed through the small clearing she had stopped in. Flinching slightly in surprise, Moonpaw swiveled her ears and opened her eyes, trying to pinpoint the location of the other she-cat.

"To a true ShadowClan cat, this wouldn't be a problem." Pawsteps here, a glimpse of russet there. "But you're not a true ShadowClan cat, are you?"

Moonpaw's eyes narrowed, her claws digging into the ground. "I can be," She called out. "If you'd just come out and teach me."

A bush rustled behind her, and she whirled around, ears flattening against her head. "Ah," Came the chuckling voice of her mentor, "But that would defeat the purpose of the lesson." There was a slight pause, and then, "Tell me, Moonpaw, what do you feel when you're out there alone and vulnerable, knowing that there is a potential enemy – a threat - you cannot see?"

The silver she-cat's eyes narrowed. "I... I feel..."

"Afraid?" Out of the corner of her eye, she swore she saw a pair of amber eyes blinking slowly at her before they were gone.

"...Yes."

"ShadowClan is known for being this way – for being this threat, lurking in the shadows until your back is turned. But we know what it's like to be watched. We've become the darkness so that the darkness cannot consume us – but how do they know that it won't come for us one day, to take back its rightful place?

Moonpaw, we're trusting you with a very specific secret by letting you join this Clan. It's not about the majority. It's not about honor, or bravery, or strength in numbers. It's about each individual cat striving to achieve one goal – survival. It's about doing anything to give your kits one more meal. It's about keeping your own breath, your own step, your own pride in your own Clan. For we're not living for each other – we're living for what's ours; this territory, this Clan, these bodies, and these hearts, beating without synchronization until the day we can no longer carry on. That is what ShadowClan is, and always will be."

Finally, Foxfoot stepped out of the shadows in front of Moonpaw, amber eyes blazing. "Now follow me."

* * *

They took a tour of the territory. There really wasn't much to see, other than the Carrionplace, where in leaf-bare they would gather scraps and bring them back to the Clan. Moonpaw wrinkled her nose at the horrid stench – how could they even think of doing such a thing?

"Because," Foxfoot answered, flicking her tail, "The prey normally doesn't stay for very long. It comes generously in greenleaf, but by the time leafbare comes along, all that is left are the rats and the crowfood."

They continued their journey, and Moonpaw tried to memorize every stump and stone that crossed her path. Foxfoot showed her the best places to hunt and to hide – at one point, she even showed her how to slip noiselessly into the shadows.

"Pretend you're light as air," Foxfoot murmured. "Watch for anything that might get in your way. Let your paws sink into the ground with each impact... and..."

Moonpaw watched as her mentor disappeared.

"Now you try," Foxfoot meowed near her ear.

Though she was getting used to the older she-cat's antics, she still jumped a bit at the sound of her voice. Shaking out her silver pelt, Moonpaw slunk forward easily, feeling proud as she barely made any noise.

Her mentor's whiskers twitched as she came back around. "You're a natural, but you'll still need to practice."

After that, Moonpaw started using the methods Foxfoot taught her constantly, trying to get it imbedded into her subconscious.

Finally, they stopped at the Thunderpath. "This is the border," Foxfoot murmured, flicking her tail. "This Thunderpath cuts us off from all of the other Clans; isolates us. Because of this, we are left alone."

Moonpaw peered at the sticky ground before her before raising her gaze to the trees. "Is that ThunderClan territory?" She asked quietly.

Foxfoot nodded. "Beautiful, isn't it?" The russet she-cat ran a tongue over her whiskers. "Such juicy prey, I bet. But since it's against the warrior code, I suppose we can't get a taste." After stretching a bit, she turned a serious gaze on Moonpaw. "Seriously, though. Don't get any ideas. That land belongs to someone else, and we'll respect that. If we need it, we'll put up a fair fight."

Moonpaw nodded hastily.

The sun was just rising, she noticed. Were they really out all night? As soon as the thought came to her she felt exhaustion hit her like a brick wall, and she barely suppressed a yawn.

This didn't escape Foxfoot's notice. "Come on, let's get back to camp. We have a long night ahead of you after this." With a flick of her tail the ginger she-cat disappeared into the shadows.

But something compelled Moonpaw to stay for a moment and look. She peered across the border, where a ThunderClan patrol suddenly burst out of the undergrowth. The she-cat leaped back, stunned, before moving forward again to take an eager look at her rivals.

There were many cats, but a tom about her age with a blazing golden pelt caught her eye. She thought he looked silly; with such a bright pelt, he would scare away all the prey. Her whiskers twitched in amusement.

Then, his eyes met hers and she was amazed at how familiar they seemed.

"Moonpaw?" Her mentor's voice called from the shadows.

After blinking slowly at the cat across the border, she turned and started to follow Foxfoot back to camp.


End file.
